


Sleepy Conversations

by Chaotic_Dumbass_Rogue



Series: Accidentally in love [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Late Night Conversations, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dumbass_Rogue/pseuds/Chaotic_Dumbass_Rogue
Summary: A late night conversation between Space Parents.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Accidentally in love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Sleepy Conversations

Hera didn’t know what woke her up, but she did know she couldn’t go back to sleep.

She lied in bed and listened to all the sounds her ship made.

The soft humming of the heating systems.

The clanking of piping somewhere around the kitchenette.

Zeb’s snoring from down the hall.

Kanan’s breathing.

Then an intrusive thought came into her head and would not rest.

She had to ask.

“Would you hit me for one billion credits?” Hera asked, she didn’t feel upset asking the question because she knew Kanan was awake.

His breathing was shallow. Not deep like before, so he must have had a bad dream again.

“Would I hit you, my darling, my love, my reason for living, for one billion credits?” Kanan rolled over so he was facing said darling, love, and reason for living.

“Yes dear, would you hit me for one billion credits?” Hera repeated the question.

“Like, a full out fight where I deck you or like a playful shove?” Hera couldn’t see it because it was the night cycle, but she could picture Kanan doing that confused eyebrow scrunch.

“Either.”

“Yes. To both.” 

“Good.”

”If I knew it wouldn’t hurt you, I’d hit you with the Ghost.”

”Oh?”

”Not like, flatten you and kill you, but a nudge. A boop if you will.”

“You would boop me with the Ghost for one billion credits.” Hera 

“You want to hear my reasoning?” Kanan asked.

“I would love nothing more to hear your reasons for punching me in the face. Or booping me with my ship. That said, you are no longer allowed to fly when I am not around.” Hera said in complete jest.

“Not your face. Like your shoulder or your leg. I like your smile and nose too much and I don't want to impede your flying by giving you a black eye.”

“We have done things that haven’t impeded my flying while flying.” Hera smiled at a particular memory involving a dogfight.

“True. For one million credits, I would both deck you and boop you. My reasons are I like to be warm, so upgrading the heating system and repairs for the Ghost. Everyone likes to eat, so the next reason would be food. And the third reason I would deck you, is you would do the same for me.” 

“Damn right. You deck me, I deck you.”

“Two billion credits between us. What would you do?” 

Hera moved so her head was on Kanan’s chest and Kanan moved his arm so he was semi holding her.

“Well, you covered the repairs…”

“Done.”

“The groceries…”

“Complete with a lifetime supply of Meilooruns.”

“My hero. All that would be left is a vacation.”

“Oooo, where are we going?”

“Family or,” Hera yawned. “Just us?”

“Both.” His voice was getting deeper. 

They were both getting sleepy. 

“For a family vacation, I would go to Scarif. I heard they have beautiful beaches and in this ideal fantasy where we are rich, there is no empire to have the entire planet to itself. We’d set the kids loose to wreak havoc while we have a well earned nap.”

“Raising those delinquents with Chopper, we deserve more than a nap.”

“How did we end up with the most rebellious kids?”

“I don’t know. I’ve even read the Empire’s new parenting book “How to Stop a Rebellion Before your Parenting Empire is Toppled” and let me tell you it’s not working.” Kanan smiled when Hera snorted.

“Well they definitely don’t get it from my side of the family.”

“And the vacation, the one just for us?”

Hera tilted her head so she could whisper one word.

“Spira.”

“You remember when we went to the Caf factory while undercover there? We were the only two on the tour, they offered you caf but not me.” Kanan’s voice was getting softer. But that’s okay; Hera was almost asleep too.

“I thought it was weird, and you had your funny feeling,” Hera continued.

“My feelings are not funny. They’re a warning from the Force.”

“You and your funny feeling took the Caf out of my hands and drank all of it. You got so sick that week.”

“I voided the weight of the Ghost that week. Thought I lost the chance to look cool in front of you.”

“You kicking that guy’s ass and swiping his key card while sick to your stomach was impressive; not as impressive as you doing the laundry, but still impressive.”

“If you want me to, I will fold all the clothes on this ship.”

“Kanan Jarrus, you know just what I love to hear.”

“Mhmm.” 

Hera felt a faint kiss on her lek before she closed her eyes and dreamed of vacations.


End file.
